This application relates generally to side steps for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to an openable and closeable side step. Preferably, the side step automatically opens and closes when the door of the vehicle is opened and closed. Such an arrangement is particularly useful in a sports utility type vehicle in which a person entering the vehicle is required to step a relatively high distance. Because the side step is closed except when it is needed, the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle is not degraded by a side step which is always in view.